swgcfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mandalorian Protectors
Led by Mandalore the Fateful, the Mandalorian Protectors are a faction of bounty hunters spread across the galaxy, but easily rallied for battle whenever their Mandalore wills it so. They serve to protect the Mandalore system from general and personal threats, if not help out one another with bounties or any other physical task. With only 2 of out 15 million warriors to fight for them, the Mandalorian Protectors seek to unite all clans and with them the Mandalorian spirit. They're centralized on the capital of Mandalore known as Keldabe, with clan leaders and the Manda'lor himself conducting meetings at the Oyu'baat cantina opposed to an official headquarters. History The Mandalorian Protectors were originally founded by Mandalore the Resurrector to assist the CIS during the Clone Wars, and later to rebel against the Galactic Empire in their long war of enslaving Mandalore. By the end of the Galactic Civil War, their current leader, Fenn Shysa, had passed, and Scral Deva rose to take his place as Mandalore the Fateful. By the time of the current era, the Mandalorian Protectors served as a cultural mercenary force ready to defend their homeworlds while assassinating only the highest of scum. Tactics and Lifestyle The Mandalorian Protectors are a double-edged sword. While possessing distinctively powerful technology wielded by the most elite non-force-sensitive warriors known, they remain a traditional and informal people with many traits to showcase this. Preferring achievement over status, the Mandalorian Protectors have no ranks, choosing to follow the most trusted and respected warriors into battle as squad commanders. As Mandalorians show camaraderie, respect, and care for each other's well being, teamwork and brotherhood is greatly exemplified on the battlefield, where they use combined and expertly coordinated force to overcome outnumbering odds. As such, they can easily assume informal command structures in times of conflict. While the Mandalorian community barter trades with one another, Mandalorians generally understand the importance of currency and many have made fortunes of credits through offering their talents to the highest bidder. The Mandalorian Protectors are known customizers. Many of their Mandalorian armors are painted with different colors and symbols that represent meanings personal to the wearer. While most weapons make up Mandalorian vambraces and jetpacks, firearms and melee weapons (as well as suit and ship modifications) are left completely up to the user, and many present powerful choices of equipment due to their roles as elite bounty hunters and warriors. Because of this, multi-pouch utility belt and scabbards are often in use. Rather than gain information from others, Mandalorians scout planets first-hand to find out information, before reporting it through their in-built commlinks. They also discuss strategies and give assignments through such commlinks or in person. When assaulting a ground-based target, the Mandalorian Protectors rapidly insert their Meteor-class dropships from the air, known for their quick speeds, heavy beskar protection, and shock absorption to land warriors efficiently and without trouble. Cover or assistance to their ground forces is also provided with airborne Mandorians using jetpacks. When engaging force-users, Mandalorians are sure to use equipment that may assist them in ranged and close-quarters combat, from slugthrowers to explosives to crushgaunts to beskads. They know better not to use blasters against lightsabers unless on special occasions, or with the use of Mandalorian disruptor blasters, which bypass energy shields while also bringing devastating firepower. In battle, from war to common mercenary work, the Mandalorian Protectors set aside their personal ambitions to focus on the outcome of the battle, and are easily willing to put their lives on the line for that outcome. Due to Mandalore's rough terrain, underground tunnels, complex forests, lack of straight roads, and narrowed spaces, the planet is perfect for ambushing invaders and escaping planetary assaults. Lastly is the Mandalorian Protectors' strong connection with the MandalMotors company. After a massive lode of beskar was discovered in the northern outskirts of Enceri, Mandalore the Fateful worked with MandalMotors to ensure this opportunity be used in the best way possible. With carefully secured deals and using the flexibility of Mandalorian iron to produce many different outcomes, Mandalore was since put into a period of economic flourish. The mass return of beskad swords, crushgaunts, kal daggers, and other beskar products were introduced, while Mandalorian starships new and old were protected with micronized beskar hulls and ultra-thin beskar laminate outer skin - very little resources used to produce unrivalled protection, courtesy of Mandalore the Fateful's efficient thinking.